El largo viaje de regreso
by ShiayaAtreides
Summary: Dos años después de los acontecimientos de Mass Effect 3, la Normandía debe volar de nuevo para resolver un misterio que puede traer la salvación o la destrucción a la galaxia. SPOILERS DE TODO MASS EFFECT. Varios OC. La cosa se irá poniendo algo violenta en algunos momentos, por eso la he clasificado como T. JamesxOC. Shepard F xKaidan. TalixGarrus.
1. Intro: Espacio Oscuro

En el espacio oscuro, esa inmensidad oscura y terrorífica que existe entre las galaxias, no hay nada excepto el Vacío. El Vacío absoluto que habita en las pesadillas y que abarca mucho más allá que cualquier comprensión humana.

En el espacio oscuro entre la Vía Láctea y Andrómeda no hay nada excepto el Vacío y Pandora.

A Pandora le gustaba observar el Vacío. Llevaba observándolo todos los ciclos nocturnos desde hacía millones de años. Al principio del viaje le aterrorizaba, pero se obligaba a mirarlo para no dejar de ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Tardó cientos de años en dejar de sentir miedo. Y con el paso de los milenios, de los eones, había empezado a apreciar esa inmensidad negra que se extendía hasta el infinito.

Fue observando el Vacío cuando la sintió nuevamente. La Señal. Atravesó su mente de una punta a otra, grabando el mensaje encriptado de ceros y unos.

Sólo había sentido la Señal cinco veces en sesenta millones de años, contando esta. Fuera quien fuese el que estaba en casa, lo había vuelto a conseguir. Si la Señal se había activado, significaba que los orgánicos habían logrado ensamblar el Crisol y llegar hasta el Atrio, el lugar donde habitaba Catalizador. Y que Catalizador, por quinta vez en millones de años, había logrado engañar nuevamente a los orgánicos.

Pequeño bastardo mentiroso…

La Señal. Retirada y espera de nueva señal de ataque. A toda la Flota de Acorazados tipo Segador.

La Flota. Recordaba el nombre de todos y cada uno de ellos. Soberano. Arquitecto. Ingeniero. Rondador. Catalizador. Oráculo. Heraldo…

El pequeño bastardo mentiroso lo había vuelto a hacer. Pero no contaba con la nueva variable dentro de su supuestamente bien calculada ecuación.

Pandora volvía a casa.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí está. Después de muchos años, me animo a escribir fanfics de nuevo. Espero sinceramente que os guste. Gracias por leerlo.**


	2. En una casa junto al mar

**Nota de la autora: Esta historia se desarrolla a partir del final de Mass Effect 3. En consecuencia, está totalmente llena de spoilers. Este primer capítulo en concreto va a reventar el final del juego. Así que si no te lo has pasado, lee bajo tu responsabilidad y acepta las consecuencias… Espero que os guste y gracias por leerme. Agradeceré mucho los reviews. ^_^**

La luz de la mañana bañaba el dormitorio a través de las cortinas blancas que vestían el ventanal. El aroma de la brisa impregnaba el ambiente y su frescor se dejaba sentir en el trozo de piel que no cubrían las sábanas blancas. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa, dulce y acompasado, invitaba a quedarse en la cama un poco más, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del hombre que dormía junto a ella. Todo ello era un bálsamo para los sentidos, un sueño hecho realidad. Luz después de tanta oscuridad. Descanso después de tanto sufrimiento. Paz después de tanta guerra.

Una casita junto a la playa, junto al hombre al que amaba y que la amaba. Todo lo que siempre había soñado una vez se retirase del servicio activo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Jane Shepard no podía dejar de pensar que, de alguna manera, algo estaba… mal.

Se levantó de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Kaidan. Era aún muy temprano, apenas acababa de amanecer, y él no tenía la culpa de sus desvelos. Descalza, sintiendo el suelo de madera en sus pies, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara con agua helada.

Con el rostro aún mojado se miró en el espejo. En ocasiones como aquella le costaba reconocerse. ¿Qué había sido de la muchachita que acertaba siempre en el ojo cuando tiraba con el tirachinas? ¿Dónde estaba la joven a la que ese sargento instructor de la Alianza transmitió el sentido del deber y del honor y el gusto por los rifles de francotirador? ¿Y la teniente que, sin apoyo, había conseguido repeler el ataque batariano sobre Elisyum? Se había perdido incluso la superheroína que había salvado la galaxia. Ya solo quedaba Jane.

Jane tenía demasiadas canas para sus recién estrenados treinta y cinco, y, a pesar de que en su rostro no se apreciaban apenas arrugas, su mirada parecía la de una anciana. Había visto y vivido demasiada miseria y amargura. Sus ojeras estaban marcadas y su tono de piel era… descolorido.

¿Por qué seguía sin dormir bien? Todo había acabado, y para bien. La guerra había acabado. Una extraña y hasta cierto punto antinatural paz reinaba la galaxia. Los Segadores se habían ido. Atesoraba un buen puñado de buenos amigos por toda la galaxia. Se había retirado y vivía con su amor en una casita junto al mar, como una pareja normal y corriente. Todo debería ser alegría, y felicidad, y tranquilidad y…

No. Algo estaba mal. Porque las pesadillas no terminaban, y la angustia y el desasosiego seguían anclados en lo más profundo de su alma.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar qué pasó…

Recordaba haber corrido como nunca lo había hecho. El Heraldo atacando sin piedad a todo lo que se movía. La Normandía evacuando a Kaidan y a James. Necesitaba saber que alguien, que él se salvaría o no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Recordaba haberse despedido, creía que para siempre, y haber seguido corriendo y corriendo sin parar. El impacto del Heraldo. El dolor. Seguir adelante. Conseguir llegar. El corazón de la Ciudadela. Los cientos de cadáveres apilados. El hedor. El dolor. Seguir adelante, a cualquier precio. Llegar. Anderson. El Hombre Ilusorio. Destrúyelos. Contrólalos. Más muerte. Agotamiento. El Catalizador. El Catalizador es un niño. No, es una IA. El Catalizador es la Ciudadela, es los Segadores. El niño/IA le explica el ciclo de destrucción. No recuerda los detalles porque está muy malherida. Sólo sabe que tiene que acabar con todo como sea, porque si no lo hace todos van a morir. Él va a morir. El niño/IA le da una, dos, tres opciones. No sabe qué hacer. Algo está mal, algo no cuadra.

A partir de ahí, está todo negro. Amnesia postraumática, dijeron los médicos.

Kaidan le contó que fue Garrus quien la encontró, prácticamente muerta, flotando en el lago del Presidium en ruinas. Nadie sabe cómo llegó hasta ahí, tal vez saltase al vacío desde lo alto o tal vez se teletransportase o una explosión la lanzase por los aires. No importaba. Lo único que importaba era salvarla.

Le dijo que absolutamente toda la galaxia colaboró para reunir los recursos necesarios para poner en marcha de nuevo el Proyecto Lázaro que la había resucitado ya una vez. Todos. Los turianos, las asari, los quarianos, los krogan, los salarianos, los elcor, los volus, los mercenarios de Omega, los geth, los rachni, los batarianos... No iban a dejar que muriese otra vez si podía evitarse.

Estuvo en coma año y medio. Cuando despertó en la inmaculada habitación de la Estación Médica Lázaro I, Kaidan estaba junto a ella. "¿Dónde más iba a estar?", dijo. Le contó que toda la tripulación de la Normandía estaba sana y salva, ayudando a reconstruir todo lo que la guerra había destruido.

La primera vez que se miró en el espejo, le costó un mundo no echarse a llorar. Tenía el pelo rapado y un par de cicatrices feas en la cabeza. Pero el pelo volvería a crecer. Una cicatriz brillante y realmente horrorosa le atravesaba la mitad izquierda de la cara. La Doctora Chakwas le dijo que no creía que esta vez fuera a conseguir deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente. A Kaidan no parecía importarle. Había perdido el brazo izquierdo y media pierna izquierda, y le habían implantado brazo y pierna artificiales sobre los que no terminaba de cuajar la piel sintética. Miranda le explicó que los datos referentes a la piel sintética se habían perdido con la base de Cerberus y que los científicos expertos en el tema habían muerto, así que habían hecho lo que habían podido.

Lo peor era el ojo. Había perdido también el ojo izquierdo ("Debiste caer sobre ese lado"). Le habían implantado uno nuevo, artificial, con el iris de color verde iridiscente. Tecnología geth. Le permitía una visión perfecta, apuntar un arma con increíble precisión e incluso hacer zoom llegado el caso. Pero era casi idéntico a los ojos del Hombre Ilusorio. Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, lo recordaba con una mezcla de odio y lástima a partes iguales. No le gustaba esa sensación.

Le dijeron que se recuperaría totalmente antes de lo que pensaba. Que seguirían trabajando en la piel sintética para que su aspecto fuera menos robótico. Que podría llevar una vida normal en un par de meses.

Que muy probablemente nunca podría engendrar hijos.

Habían pasado seis meses desde entonces.

Durante ese tiempo se había terminado de recuperar. La habían ascendido a Capitán, y con honores. Había decidido retirarse, al menos durante uno o dos años, aunque aún no había decidido si lo haría de forma permanente. Se había casado. Se habían comprado una casita junto al mar. Llevaba una vida absolutamente normal, y le gustaba la sensación de saber que al menos durante algún tiempo no iba a recibir ningún disparo.

Debería ser feliz. Bueno, era feliz. Pero.

… Algo estaba… Mal…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando recordar. Como hacía cada mañana desde hacía seis meses.

… El niño… Tres opciones… Cansancio… Las manos de Kaidan sobre los hombros…

- Jane… - dijo Kaidan en voz queda - ¿Estás bien?

Jane despertó de su ensoñación, y sonrió tristemente a su esposo a través del espejo mientras apoyaba la mano humana en su mano. Todavía extrañaba si le tocaba con la mano metálica, a pesar de que ella sentía el tacto prácticamente igual que con la mano sana.

- ¿Otra vez pesadillas? – preguntó Kaidan. Ella tardó unos instantes en contestar.

- No puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo que no cuadra en esta historia, que algo está mal. Que estoy pasando por alto algo muy importante, pero que no soy capaz de recordarlo…

Kaidan la abrazó y quedó mirándole los ojos.

- Jane, tienes que dejar de obsesionarte con eso. Todo se terminó. Se fueron. Nos salvamos. Ya está.

- Pero… - interrumpió Jane - ¿Y si no es tan sencillo? ¿Por qué se marcharon así, sin más? Se supone que iba a destruirlos y… y entonces yo… hice… ¡Dios, por qué no me acuerdo de qué hice!

- Algo hiciste, porque desde luego el Crisol se activó. Disparó un rayo que casi derriba la Normandía, que destrozó gran parte de la Ciudadela y que dejó fuera de combate los relees de masa durante un par de meses. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que disparó, hizo que se marchasen. No hemos vuelto a saber de ellos desde entonces.

- Pero…

Kaidan la calló posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Basta de peros. Tienes que intentar olvidarlo. Pasar página. Toda tu preocupación ahora mismo debería ser leer buenas novelas, pasear por la playa, ver buenos vids y hacer feliz a tu marido - Kaidan recibió un pechazo cariñoso por el comentario – Todo eso y volver a la cama. Es demasiado temprano para…

Le interrumpió el pitido de la video llamada. Llamada de larga distancia. Mando de la Alianza. Hackett.

* * *

En el espacio oscuro, Pandora sonríe. Por primera vez en millones de años, mira a través del cristal y ve algo moverse a lo lejos. Escanea la imagen. Una nave espacial. Pequeña, de exploración tal vez. No hay signos de vida orgánicos. Tripulada por sintéticos.

"Detectada presencia estelar ajena a la estación. Contacto estimado en doce horas." Una voz metálica masculina informa del acontecimiento. Ahora todos sus hijos saben que por fin su largo viaje puede llegar a su fin.

Pandora es feliz. Están llegando a casa.


	3. Las naves ausentes

**Título: **_El Largo Viaje de Regreso._

**Fandom:** _Mass Effect_

**Personajes: **_Shepard, Kaidan, almirante Hackett._

**Advertencia: **_Aventura post ME3, así que hay spoilers a cascoporro_.

**Notas:**_ Capítulo 2. Las naves ausentes.  
_

Había sido una llamada muy corta. Hackett le dijo a Shepard que el asunto era demasiado importante y que era menester tratarlo en persona.

Así que allí estaba, el almirante de la Alianza Stephen Hackett, esperando a que le abrieran la puerta de aquella casita junto al mar en aquel pueblecito de la costa de Maine.

Era una casita pequeña, de una sola planta, con un porche alrededor y cuya puerta trasera daba directamente a una playita privada, también minúscula. A muchos les sorprendió que, dado que Shepard y Alenko habían sobrevivido a la guerra bastante enriquecidos por los recursos que habían ido consiguiendo a lo largo de sus viajes, no hubieran invertido en una propiedad mayor. No era el tipo de casa en la que uno esperaría encontrar a una capitán y a un mayor de la flota de la Alianza héroes de guerra.

Fue el mayor Alenko el que le abrió la puerta. Se saludaron con un fuerte y cordial apretón de manos y en seguida le invitó a pasar al salón-estar-cocina americana donde el matrimonio Shepard-Alenko hacía la mayor parte de la vida. La casita sólo tenía ese salón polivalente, un dormitorio, un cuarto de baño enorme y un despacho.

Shepard les esperaba en la barra de la cocina americana. Había abierto una botella de vino tinto y estaba sirviendo tres copas. Hackett se sorprendió gratamente al verla. No la había visto nunca vestida de civil, ya que se casó con el uniforme de oficial. No parecía la capitán Shepard héroe de guerra. Sólo parecía Jane. Vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, el pelo que había dejado crecer recogido en una coleta, con un tono de piel saludablemente moreno gracias a los largos paseos junto al mar. De no ser por los inconfundibles implantes y prótesis biomecánicas que poblaban el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y la terrible cicatriz de su rostro, habría pasado por una treintañera normal y corriente. Una treintañera preocupada por algo, porque aunque su piel estaba dorada por el sol, el tono de su rostro era algo más cetrino, y tenía muy marcadas las ojeras.

- Hackett. – sonrió al saludarle.

El almirante le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó hacia ella para estrecharle la mano, pero algo pequeño y peludo se enredó entre sus pies y por poco se fue al suelo. Kaidan se abalanzó para sujetar a Hackett y Shepard saltó para recoger del suelo la bola peluda.

- ¡Jones! – regañó Jane. Era un gatito atigrado europeo, probablemente callejero conociendo a Shepard.

- ¿Y este quién es? – preguntó Hackett acercándose a Shepard y acariciando al gatito.

- Almirante Hackett, le presento a Jones. Jones, te presento al almirante Hackett. No hay que hacer tropezar al almirante. Es uno de los responsables de que tú comas a final de mes. – presentó Shepard.

Todos rieron. No habían perdido la capacidad de reír a pesar de la terrible guerra a la que habían sobrevivido.

A Jane no le pasó desapercibido que no era la única que tenía alguna preocupación. Tan solo hacía tres meses que no veía al almirante, y todos habían salido más viejos de la guerra, pero Hackett le pareció… anciano, a pesar de no ser tan mayor. Se saludaron con un cálido abrazo. Familiar.

Tras los saludos, los "os veo muy bien, no habéis perdido forma" y los "si me permite la grosería, sigo pareciendo una puta terminatrix", tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y Hackett fue al grano.

- Están desapareciendo naves. – comenzó – En los Confines Lejanos, en la frontera exterior de la Vía Láctea con el Espacio Oscuro. – Jane y Kaidan escuchaban en silencio, preocupados por lo que estaban oyendo – El Consenso Geth, después de la guerra, decidió iniciar la exploración del Espacio Oscuro, con intención de llegar a la galaxia vecina, Andrómeda, y de ampliar nuestras fronteras. Han estado enviando naves de exploración de ida y vuelta sin ningún problema durante el último año, informando de los avances de su exploración al Consejo de la Ciudadela.

- Tali nos habló de ello. – Kaidan hizo el inciso – Ahora los geth tienen embajada, ¿no? Compartida con los quarianos, en representación de Rannoch.

- Correcto. – continuó Hackett – Todo fue bien hasta hace un mes, cuando solicitaron formalmente ayuda a la Flota al haber desaparecido tres de sus naves.

La sospecha de que algo no había ido bien con el Crisol invadió nuevamente el ánimo de Jane. Casi no se atrevía a preguntar. Por supuesto, lo hizo.

- ¿Segadores?

- No lo sabemos – contestó Hackett tras una pausa que pareció una eternidad – La Flota del Consejo envió a investigar a un espectro salariano, con un equipo de GOE. Buenos hombres, buenos soldados. Algunos sirvieron con Kirrahe durante la defensa de la Tierra. – de nuevo, una pausa - Se perdió el contacto con ellos hace una semana.

Jane siempre había tenido la sospecha de que el Crisol no hubiera funcionado en realidad y que los Segadores estaban simplemente replegándose. Era demasiado aterrador como para pensarlo. Además, no tenía sentido. El ejército Segador estaba ganando la guerra. Un ejército no se repliega si va ganando la guerra.

Tanto Shepard como Kaidan sabían lo que Hackett les iba a pedir. Y a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea.

- El Consejo de la Ciudadela y el Mando de la Alianza están de acuerdo. Quieren a la Normandía y a la capitán Shepard investigando las desapariciones. – concluyó el almirante.

No la iban a dejar descansar nunca, ¿verdad? La enviarían a una misión suicida tras otra porque sabían que era la única que tenía la capacidad y la única que estaba lo suficientemente loca como para aceptarlo. Si resultaba caída en combate, la volverían a ensamblar y así hasta que dejase de ser útil.

Malditos políticos de mierda.

Y sabían que no podría negarse, porque sabían que siempre tenía que hacer lo correcto; y si había la más mínima sospecha de que los Segadores no se hubieran ido para siempre lo correcto era investigarlo y actuar en consecuencia.

- El Consejo quería ordenaros como Espectros que actuaseis inmediatamente. Dadas las circunstancias y vuestra hoja de servicios, en el Mando opinamos que no sería justo daros la oportunidad de negaros. – y sabían que si enviaban a Hackett, que a estas alturas era ya más que un oficial, era un amigo… tendría que decir que sí. Políticos manipuladores. No eran mejores que el Hombre Ilusorio. – Personalmente entendería que no accedieses. De hecho, extraoficialmente, espero que no lo hagas. Esta galaxia ya ha abusado bastante de ti, y después de la última guerra y de todo lo que has tenido que pasar realmente te mereces un descanso. Sólo he venido a informarte de lo que hay. – depositó un pad de datos encima de la mesa – Aquí están los datos de las naves desaparecidas y sus tripulaciones.

Kaidan Alenko estaba furioso.

- Esa es la palabra exacta, almirante. ¡Abuso! – no podía creer que quisieran mandarla de nuevo a una misión suicida – Jane nos ha salvado a todos no una, ni dos, sino tres veces. Una de las veces murió, y la trajimos de vuelta. Esta última vez casi está a punto de morir otra vez. ¿Qué pretenden los miembros del Consejo? ¿Qué ahora que tenemos los medios para revivirla, poder enviarla a la muerte una y otra vez, sólo porque es la mejor en su trabajo?

- Kaidan. – pronunció su nombre con voz queda, y Alenko se tragó el resto de sus palabras.

Estaba furioso porque iban a mandarla a lo desconocido una vez más. Porque ahora que por fin habían conseguido estar juntos, sin trabas ni condiciones, sin desconfianza ni miedo, pretendían arrebatársela de nuevo. Eso jamás. La seguiría hasta el fin del universo. No volvería a dejarla sola.

Estaba furioso porque ella iba a decir que sí.

Terminaron la botella de vino en silencio. Hackett se despidió pidiéndoles por favor una respuesta lo antes posible, a poder ser al día siguiente.

- Si yo me negara a aceptar la misión… - "haría feliz a mucha gente, pero…", pensó para su adentros - … mandarían a la Normandía igualmente, ¿verdad?

Hackett asintió. – Buscaríamos a otro comandante que se hiciera cargo.

Jane cerró los labios con fuerza. Kaidan y ella se despidieron del almirante tras quedar en contactar con él a la mañana siguiente con una respuesta.

Esa noche discutieron. Se echaron en cara quién de los dos era más cabezota. Después hicieron el amor, y él la prometió que pasase lo que pasase no volvería a perderla y que la seguiría hasta las puertas del infierno si era necesario.

A las diez de la mañana, hora de Vancouver, Shepard estaba contactando con Hackett.

- Quiero a mi tripulación. A toda. Si me vais a mandar a los confines de la galaxia en busca de lo desconocido, necesito poder confiar en mi tripulación. Necesito a mi familia. – le había dicho.

- Cuenta con los humanos, Shepard. A los aliens no les puedo ordenar que se unan a tu tripulación, pero puedes intentar reclutarles de camino a los Confines Lejanos. – prometió Hackett – No creo que tengas ningún problema.

- Vendrán. – añadió Kaidan, posando una mano en el hombro de su mujer - ¿Perderse otra misión suicida al mando de Jane Shepard? ¡Nunca!

Shepard sonrió por un instante, pero en seguida recuperó la severidad de su expresión.

- Y necesito la garantía de que, descubra lo que descubra, se me tendrá en cuenta desde el principio y no se intentará tapar con argucias, mentiras o traiciones. No consentiré que se me ponga en duda o que se actúe tarde porque se decidió en una sala de juntas que no era conveniente tener en cuenta mis advertencias.

- La tendrás, Shepard. No volveremos a caer en el mismo error.

Shepard respiró profundamente.

- Estaremos en el Cuartel General de Vancouver dentro de una semana. Shepard, corto.

Y cortó la transmisión.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció eterno antes de que Jane, la Jane que quería vivir junto al mar con su pareja y ser feliz y tener un gato, se levantase y se escondiese entre los brazos de su marido. Él la sostuvo ahí, susurrándole palabras hermosas y dulces y esperanzadoras, hasta que ella le suplicó en el oído.

- Prométeme que si vuelvo a morir no permitirás que me traigan de vuelta.

A él se le hizo un nudo en el corazón que se le heló lo profundo del alma.

- Te lo prometo.

* * *

Lersh Iaughe era capitán de los GOE salarianos. Había servido bajo las órdenes del célebre Kirrahe en Virimie y más tarde durante la batalla por la Tierra en la guerra contra los segadores, y había sobrevivido en ambas ocasiones.

Ahora Lersh Iaughe tenía miedo.

Siempre había creído que los monstruos no existían, que no eran de verdad. Había múltiples razas, más o menos feas, más o menos violentas, más o menos racionales o salvajes o diplomáticas. No había monstruos, tal definición no cabía en su mente salariana. Ni siquiera los seres en los que los Segadores habían convertido a humanos, batarianos, turianos y asari eran monstruos. Sólo eran desgraciados a los que habían robado la vida y transformado en carne de cañón para la guerra.

No creía en los monstruos hasta que los vio a los monstruos masacrar en cuestión de minutos a todo su pelotón. Vio sus garras arrancar su carne y a sus dientes sacar sus tripas y quebrar sus huesos. Todo había sido sangre y miedo y gritos y demencia y caos.

Lersh Iaughe estaba aterrorizado como nunca en su vida lo había estado. Había logrado escapar del caos escondiéndose en una extraña estructura metálica semioxidada y putrefacta. Se asomó y vio a los monstruos devorando y profanando los restos de lo que antes habían sido sus compañeros. Era demencial, depravado, bestial en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Había sido todo tan, tan rápido...

No sabía qué hacer. Los monstruos también estaban devorando su nave. Devoraban el metal como quien come una galleta. Su cordura estaba a punto de quebrarse del todo cuando se percató de que había una figura a su lado. Una figura pequeña y escuálida, humanoide. Parecía una criatura hembra humana de corta edad, pero claramente no lo era. Le estaba mirando, torciendo la cabeza en un ángulo que habría sido anatómicamente imposible para una niña humana, con unos ojos demasiado grandes para ese rostro y una nariz demasiado pequeña.

Lersh Iaughe no dudó. Disparó, acertando al ser que le observaba entre cejo y cejo. Al caer hacia atrás con fuerza sí que le recordó a una hembra humana muy joven. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, Lersh Iaughe pensó que tal vez no iba a hacerle daño. Que sólo era una niña pequeña.

Se equivocaba.

La criatura se incorporó. El disparo había abierto un agujero justo en el centro de su frente, y de él emanaba un líquido negruzco que producía un hedor insoportable para su olfato salariano.

Su boca se volvió exageradamente grande al sonreírle, dejándole ver dos hileras de dientecillos negros.

Lersh Iaughe sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y en espalda, a lo largo de la médula ósea. Casi insoportable, pero no tanto como cabría esperar. Tuvo una sensación como de salir volando y caer de con la cabeza hacia atrás en el suelo, golpeándose con fuerza. Tampoco dolió tanto.

Lo último que vio fue como su cuerpo caía a plomo enfrente suya. Con la cabeza y la médula espinal arrancadas.

Fue afortunado. La oscuridad llegó antes de que sintiese dolor.

En el Núcleo, Pandora lloraba.


	4. Normandía

_Nota de la autora:_

_Lo se. He tardado la vida en actualizar. Espero no tardar tanto de aquí en adelante, pero no prometo nada (es muy difícil sacar tiempo para el fandom con dos hijos, el trabajo y una oposición a la vista)._

_De momento, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 3. Espero que os guste. _

* * *

Habían vuelto a actualizar la Normandía.

Allí estaba, aparentemente igual que siempre pero con un reluciente "Normandía – SR3" grabado en el casco, que en vez de blanco y negro ahora era blanco y azul.

Shepard no podía dejar de mirarla. La que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo, y que volvería a serlo a partir de ahora. Su Normandía. Nueva, brillante, reluciente, preciosa. Si Kaidan y Joker supieran los sentimientos que tenía por su nave, ambos se pondrían celosos…

Había vivido tanto en esa nave… Todo había empezado con la Normandía. Si no hubiese existido, jamás hubieran podido colarse en Eden Prime durante el ataque geth de Saren y tal vez no hubieran sido capaces de detener a los segadores. En la Normandía había vivido, en la Normandía había muerto, en la Normandía había resucitado, en la Normandía se había enamorado, en la Normandía había conocido a todos los que ahora consideraba más que amigos, familia. Allí había reído, había llorado, había peleado, se había emborrachado, había hecho el amor, había gritado y había callado. La Normandía había sido su vida durante los tres años que había durado el conflicto con los segadores. Siempre la consideraría su hogar.

Y ahora iba a volver a ser su casa. Y volvería a tener en ella a toda su familia, o al menos así lo esperaba.

Hackett le había garantizado a toda la tripulación humana y casi lo había conseguido. Daniels y Donnelly no vendrían esta vez: Gabby estaba a punto de dar a luz y Ken no iba a separarse de ella para embarcarse en otra más que posible misión suicida. Todos los demás, estaban. Todos los importantes, al menos. James Vega, con su recién estrenado rango de N7; Joker y EDI, por supuesto; la doctora Chakwas ejerciendo de madre de todos ellos, y el ingeniero Adams ejerciendo de padre; la especialista en comunicaciones Samantha Traynor seguiría a su derecha y Steve Cortez a los mandos de la Kodiak.

Jane se sentó en el suelo, observando su nave en su nuevo traje azul. Tenía un sentimiento agridulce en el pecho. Por un lado estaba feliz de volver a volar y de convivir con toda la gente a la que quería. Vivirían una nueva aventura, y esta vez esperaba no morirse para variar. Y si así ocurría, había hecho prometer a Kaidan que no permitiese que la trajesen de vuelta. En cuanto tuviese ocasión, hablaría con Garrus y con Tali al respecto. Las tres personas que más quería en el mundo, que eran su marido y sus hermanos de batalla la dejarían descansar en paz llegado el caso. Eso la tranquilizaba, aunque esperaba no llegar a esa situación.

Por otro lado… Por otro lado estaba cansada de ser siempre ella. Agotada de ser una maldita héroe. Y aterrorizada, aterrorizada por lo que pudieran encontrarse allí fuera. Nadie (excepto los geth en el último año) se había adentrado tanto en el Espacio Oscuro. Supuestamente allí no debería haber nada, nada excepto espacio vacío y muerto. Eso decían las teorías. En realidad, de allí provenían los Segadores. Y, aunque toda la galaxia decía y creía haber ganado la guerra, según le dijeron al despertar del coma, los Segadores no habían sido destruidos. Simplemente se marcharon. Sin más. Desaparecieron por donde habían venido. Y eso le producía un desasosiego casi insoportable. Porque podían volver por donde se habían ido en cualquier momento y terminar el trabajo.

Intentó apartar los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. "Concéntrate en la misión, Jane", se dijo a si misma. Tendrían que hacer un par de paradas antes de llegar a los Confines Lejanos y salir de la Vía Láctea. Se había puesto en contacto con todos los miembros no humanos de su tripulación y todos habían accedido a acompañarla nuevamente. Viajarían primero a la Ciudadela, a recoger a Garrus y a Tali y a informar al Consejo. Después pasarían por Thessia, donde vivían Liara y Javik, que por lo visto estaban escribiendo juntos un libro de historia. De ahí viajarían a Rannoch, para reunirse con el Consenso Geth y recabar información y detalles de sus misiones de exploración y de las desapariciones de las naves antes de continuar hacia el borde exterior de la galaxia. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con todos ellos para avisarles de que ya habían comenzado el viaje y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan cabezota y quedarse sola atrás mientras Kaidan supervisaba su instalación en la Normandía? Cada vez que se quedaba sola su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y Kaidan lo sabía, y había insistido en que debía ir con él, pero ella, terca como era, había preferido quedarse atrás para admirar su nave y ahora estaba allí tratando de no ser negativa sin ser capaz de conseguirlo…

- Hola, Shepard. – la voz femenina, metálica y sensual hizo que Shepard diese un respingo, ya que creía estar sola. Inmediatamente después, dio gracias de que EDI hubiera acudido a socorrerla.

- EDI. – sonrió Jane, abrazando a la mujer sintética. No la veía desde su boda, tres meses atrás. Por supuesto, no había cambiado en absoluto. Tal vez su mirada sí había cambiado. Era más… viva. Casi como una humana. Y vestía un uniforme de técnico de la Alianza, semejante al que solía usar la doctora Chakwas.

- Jeff y Kaidan creyeron conveniente que viniese a buscarte. – dijo EDI – Tu marido está preocupado por ti, te ve demasiado negativa últimamente a pesar de que todos los hechos indican que deberías ser feliz.

Jane volvió a sonreír.

- Kaidan me conoce muy bien.

EDI miró a Shepard con ojos curiosos. Definitivamente, su mirada había cambiado desde el final de la guerra. ¿Sería porque había terminado de actualizar y liberar su IA? Esa mirada suya parecía más humana que la de muchos humanos que Shepard conocía.

- Si es así y Kaidan tiene razón, vuelvo a no entender parte del comportamiento humano. – Oh, no. Ahí vamos otra vez. – No tienes razones lógicas para no ser feliz, Shepard. Tanto tú como la gente que quieres ha sobrevivido a los Segadores. Toda la galaxia lo ha hecho. Vives con el hombre que amas y has escogido como compañero en un lugar idílico según los cánones humanos. Tienes un gato precioso. ¿Es por tus implantes, no te ves enteramente humana y por eso eres infeliz? – los ojos de Shepard respondieron por ella. No eran los implantes, aunque no podía negar que mirarse en el espejo era… difícil. - ¿La amnesia postraumática tiene algo que ver?

Shepard asintió.

- No les destruí, EDI. No se lo que hice, no soy capaz de recordarlo. No se por qué se fueron, y no se… no se si volverán. – EDI bajó la mirada. Jane supo que EDI compartía su lógica. Al fin y al cabo, era un superordenador. – Y tú lo sabes. Eres la única persona a la que he oído decir "sobrevivido a los Segadores" y no "ganado la guerra contra los Segadores".

EDI guardó silencio durante un momento antes de continuar, con la mirada aún baja.

- Jeff me dice que no sea agorera. Y yo le hago caso y no lo soy. Pero la lógica está ahí. Realmente no sabemos que hizo el Crisol. Lo único que sabemos seguro es que no los destruyó, al menos a los Segadores grandes.

- Sí, Kaidan me contó que los Segadores se retiraron y que todas las tropas que tenían en tierra cayeron "desconectadas" a la vez. – esta vez fue Jane quien hizo la pausa – No sabemos si volverán.

EDI parpadeó un par de veces y recordó que Jeff le había pedido expresamente que no fuera agorera. Supuestamente había ido a buscarla para llevarla a bordo de la Normandía, contarla algún chiste y hacer que se olvidase de sus pensamientos. No para alimentarlos con su lógica de IA.

- Tampoco sabemos si no lo harán. Vamos, Shepard, todos te están esperando y están deseando verte. ¿Sabes que Cortez por fin está con alguien? Se llama Patrick y es mecánico, un hombre encantadoramente gay. Están tan enamorados y son tan empalagosos que hasta a mí me dan ganas de vomitar en arco iris cuando les veo. Al que no emparejamos ni queriendo es a James, a pesar de, y uso palabras textuales de un porcentaje bastante alto de la tripulación femenina de la Normandía, "estar tan bueno". No creo equivocarme si afirmo que no ha estado con nadie desde que tuvo esa aventura con Jack la noche de tu boda…

Shepard primero miró a EDI con los ojos muy, muy abiertos y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto así de cotilla, EDI?

- No me ha parecido adecuado contarte un chiste, dadas tus circunstancias, y he pensado que utilizando el chismorreo podría distraerte de tus sospechas. ¿No te parece adecuado?

Jane sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle donde su Normandía estaba esperándola. Mami volvía a casa.

- Espera un momento. ¿James y Jack?

EDI se alegró de que su estrategia hubiera surtido efecto.

- Sí, Shepard. No conozco todos los detalles, pero…

* * *

Pandora hablaba con Cieth todos los días. Aunque Cieth no la contestase. Le hablaba de la destrucción, de la traición, de la huida, del viaje interminable. De la Infección y de la Simbiosis. Le hablaba de las incursiones de la Horda y de como las repelían. De cómo echaba de menos hablar con ella de verdad. De lo que ocurría más allá del Mar, llegando a los confines de la Colina del Silencio. De lo que ocurría aquí, en Lampreia; o allá, en Sgratia. De su vida en el Núcleo. De cómo su linaje había sobrevivido a las eras y las guerras y el caos y de nuevo el orden; y así una y otra vez durante millones de años. De Hal. Nunca olvidaría a Hal.

Ahora, Pandora tenía que contarle a Cieth que por fin, después de tantas edades, estaban a punto de regresar a casa. Que no sabía qué encontrarían al llegar, pero que recuperarían lo que era suyo y se tomarían justa venganza por todo lo ocurrido millones de años atrás.

Se lo había prometido.

Y Pandora siempre cumplía sus promesas.


End file.
